The Battle Begins
by Blade of Justice
Summary: Lee-Fi has finally found the ultimate opponent. Tekken might just have found the perfect training partner. Is this a match made in heaven or a tag team heading nowhere fast? There's only one way to find out! Round One... Fight!
1. Lee-Fi versus--!

It happened by chance.

There had been no preparing for it.

But when it happened, there had been nothing Lee-Fi could do.

She had just been strolling down the street one afternoon. She was shopping for new weights and other such items for her new training room in the Basilicom. Overall, nothing particularly extraordinary. It was a good day. A simple, average day, perhaps, but most certainly a good one.

And that's when it happened.

Lee-Fi saw her... standing there. Just across the street, there was a girl, probably around the same age as Lee-Fi herself

The general froze, transfixed... and _knew_.

She needed to punch this girl.

She needed desperately to punch this girl.

She wanted so much to punch this girl as hard as she could and she hoped with all her warrior's spirit that the girl would punch her back.

For at long last, with just a glance, Lee-Fi _knew_ that she had finally found her — the person she had been searching for for all this time! The greatest opponent in all of the world, at least for her anyway. The opponent she had been looking for for so long, and she was _right there_. The strongest, mightiest, most fearsome martial artist that Lee-Fi had ever come across — the person that would bring Lee-Fi to the brink, that would make Lee-Fi pull out all the stops-! The person that Lee-Fi could defeat after giving it her all!

_Finally...! _Lee-Fi had found the person who was to be her fated rival.

She was a normal looking girl. At a glance, some might not think this girl was someone that was particularly threatening. If there was anything to think about this girl, it was that she was probably poor or that she was in a lot of trouble. Her clothes were torn in so many places that it was as though she only had one pant leg, and the other wasn't that much better off. She didn't wear shoes, and her "top," if it could be called such a thing, didn't exactly leave much to the imagination.

Luckily for the girl, Lee-Fi happened to have a rather active imagination when it came to matters of potential opponents — and luckily for Lee-Fi, today, her imagination happened to be right on the ball.

Lee-Fi understood this girl immediately.

This girl was no city urchin. This girl was no panhandler.

This girl was a _fighter_.

Her clothes were torn from all of her incredible fights and her rigorous training. She didn't wear shoes because she had no need for them. Her bare feet must have been stronger than even cement! She even had spikes sticking out of her fists! This was no defenseless little girl — this... this was a **_warrior_**! Certainly, this girl wasn't a CPU, nor was she even a fellow general... But she _was absolutely_ someone with immense skill — skill that Lee-Fi knew she wanted, no, _needed_ to put to the test.

Lee-Fi had to fight her.

No matter what.

Now, Lee-Fi was no stalker — that was Lid's profession after all — but she was, as she _always_ was, someone on a quest for a challenge. And as such a person, she knew. She was certain about this. This girl was her destined enemy. There was no question in Lee-Fi's mind about this fact, this _absolute_.

Normally, Lee-Fi would just attack the girl right then and there. In fact, every bone in Lee-Fi's body was telling her that this was the proper course of action. She was practically bursting at the seams to jump the unsuspecting fighter, oh so eager to see just how the girl would respond. Maybe with a powerful block, or maybe with a counterattack that attempt to take Lee-Fi herself off guard! With an aura of greatness like the one this girl was radiating, she could only imagine how their fight would play out! She should have looked for a fellow martial artist all along — not generals that specialized in different areas or goddesses on entirely different levels than she resided on!

For _her_ ultimate battle... For _her_ super street fight...! For the turbo remix of a lifetime...!

_**It had to be that girl!**_

What did this mean?

It meant that Lee-Fi waited. It was the hardest thing she had ever done, even harder than that time Lid had put her in a box, but she did it. She wouldn't let this chance to bring about a whole new fighting evolution go to waste! The stage had to be perfect — no bystanders to get in the way, no wandering do-gooders to misunderstand and try to stop the hyper fighting that was sure to take place between the two of them! Whether they came from rival schools or the same school, Lee-Fi had no idea, but she didn't care — all she knew was that this fight was going to be _perfect_.

So Lee-Fi... _may_ have appeared to any curious onlookers like she might have been a stalker.

Well... Who cared what they thought!? That was fine! That was okay! It didn't matter to her what anyone but her would-be opponent thought anyway!

Because as soon as the girl turned that corner...

"... Now...!"

_Lee-Fi would attack!_

"I challenge you!"


	2. Tekken versus--!

It happened without warning.

There had barely been a chance to put up her guard.

But when it happened, Tekken had been ready and waiting for it.

She had just been walking down the street that afternoon. She was just returning from a trip into the woods to wrestle with some bears and kangaroos. Overall, nothing particularly noteworthy. It was a good day. A simple, even boring day, maybe, but most definitely a good one.

And that's when it happened.

Tekken felt her... standing there, staring at her. Just across the street, there was a girl, probably around the same age as Tekken herself.

The fighter paused, contemplative... and _knew_.

She needed to be punched by this girl.

She needed desperately to be punched this girl.

She wanted so much to be punched this girl as hard as she could be and she hoped with all her fighter's spirit that she could punch the girl back.

For in that instance, without even a glance, Tekken _knew_ that she had found them — someone who she could go all out against, maybe even for the first time! The best training partner she could ever hope for, at least for her anyway. The kind of fighter that would really get her blood pumping, and she was _right there_.

This might be the person that would bring Tekken to the edge, that would make Tekken use all her combos and skills-! The person that Tekken could fight without holding back!

She was a strong looking girl. After just a quick glance, Tekken knew that this girl was someone that was fairly skilled. If there was anything to think about this girl, it was that she was strong or that she was the type to give her opponents a lot of trouble. Her clothes were of those of a trained experienced fighter, refined and elegant. Even her shoes fit her image — Tekken could already imagine what it would feel like being kicked by them!

Unfortunately... Unlike the girl, not that Tekken knew this at the time, Tekken had a little more, just a _fraction_ more, just the _smallest possible amount_ more common sense.

Wouldn't it be strange to just walk up to a complete stranger and challenge them to a fight or ask them to spar?

Tekken understood that the other girl was a fighter, but she understood just as much (partially from experience) that she couldn't just start a fight for no reason. No matter how great a fight it might be, that would just be _crazy_...

Tekken would just have to give up on the idea of fighting her.

No matter how much she wanted to.

Now, Tekken was no stranger to being followed — she may or may not have made Marvelous do it for "training" on occasion in the past — so she had learned how to pick up on when someone was after her. Prominent fighters did tend to make enemies. And as such a person, she knew. As she went on with her day, she became more and more certain about this fact. The girl was following her. There was no doubt in Tekken's mind that she was being followed by the fighter that had been looking at her earlier.

Normally, Tekken would just approach the girl and talk to her. In fact, Tekken was sure that doing so would be the best course of action if she were to have the fight she wanted. With the girl following her, she was getting more and more excited at the prospect of a fight with the girl, and she was getting more and more curious to see just what would happen if she gave the other girl a chance to act first. Maybe she would try to kick her, or maybe she'd try to surprise her with some kind of grappling technique to prevent a counterattack! With how adamantly the girl was following her, Tekken could only imagine what the girl was thinking about trying on her! Maybe she should have sought out a fellow fighter a long time ago for a fighter — her friends and the goddesses all made for great sparring partners, but she could _tell_ that her stalker was going to be something else entirely...!

So what was _taking_ so long?

Tekken was waiting patiently to be attacked, or at the very least greeted. It wasn't hard, at least not as hard as it had been going through that tag tournament and not having a single punch landed on her, but it certainly was getting to be boring. Was this all going to go to waste? The stage was perfect — bystanders to join in and double or even quintuple team her were all around if things went that route, friendly people to misunderstand and get in the way and make things even more chaotic... There was so much potential for a really fun fight...! So why wasn't anything happening yet? It could have been _perfect_...

At this point, Tekken was worried she had only just gotten another stalker.

Was she nervous because other people were around? Tekken hoped that wasn't the case... She was starting to get impatient...!

Maybe she had to take this somewhere private so the other fighter would finally get things started...?

"... Now...!"

_Finally!_

"I challenge you!"

"I-I accept...!"


	3. FIGHT!

Fists and feet flew through the air like lightning. Punches and kicks were thrown with incredible speed and precision, as though all they needed to do was put in the command and their body would take care of the rest for them. It was the battle of the ages. Whatever engine powered the movements of these incredible fighters, it was simply unreal!

From the very first blow, there was a shared understanding between the two of them. It hadn't been strange that one of them had been following the other. It hadn't been strange that one of them had been goading the other into attacking them. They were fighters to their core, and though they were fairly different in style and attitude, this was something that was true for the both of them.

Where one was loud and bold in her attacks and mannerisms, the other was soft-spoken and powerful in hers. While one was fast and furious in her assault, the other was strong and steady in her turnaround.

Just when one of the fierce fighters would feel like she had the advantage, the other pulled off a combo that took the other off guard and pulled the fight back in their favor once again. Each of the pair held within them a mastery of their own art that it was as though neither would ever budge, yet they pressed onward even so.

Rapid rushes and godly fists and thunder thighs were thrown around with such ease it was like they were child's toys, but in the hands — the _bodies_ — of these incredible, _unparalleled_ martial artists, they were greater weapons than any blade could have ever hoped to be. If this was their first fight, one could only imagine what future fights between the two of them would be like. They hadn't even exchanged names, but through battle, they felt like they had known each other their entire lives.

It was better than either of them could have hoped for.

And at the end of it all, Lee-Fi was certain she was the victor. It was a victory she knew she could be proud of. It had been hard-earned, but it had been earned all the same. They were at a standoff — both beaten and battered, but neither yet having given in... Lee-Fi was sure, however, oh she was _sure_, that it was only a matter of time before this girl that she had chosen as her destined rival admitted defeat. She knew when someone was ready to call it quits — she could see in her mind's eye just how low the other girl's health bar was.

Her opponent was staggering. She had propped a hand onto one of her knees and was shifting from one foot to the next, as though she would lose her balance completely if she stayed on one of them for too long. Just as Lee-Fi had expected, despite her lack of armor, shoes, or even "clothing" in areas, the girl had been everything she had hoped for and more.

But it was done.

It had to be.

Flushed and breathless, clearly at the brink of defeat, clearly sore from her beating at the hands and feet and thighs and fists of Lee-Fi, the girl did something Lee-Fi didn't expect.

She smiled.

It was a strange smile. It was a smile that took Lee-Fi off guard. It wasn't unlike the satisfied smile she herself would wear after a particularly enjoyable battle, especially one that she had won, but there was something... different about this smile. Like she felt something else, something Lee-Fi couldn't identify, some other kind of satisfaction from their battle that was completely alien to the fighter... there was a sort of eagerness to it, a hunger there, a spark... It was alien to Lee-Fi. But between the smile, the way she was so flushed, and the way that she was staggering around, it made Lee-Fi wonder... With how intense their battle had been... What if this person hadn't been at her full...?

Lee-Fi had to know! She couldn't risk _not_ knowing!

If this battle had taken place and she had only won while the girl was at a disadvantage... How could she ever be proud of a victory like that!? It would have been the greatest shame that ever was!

"H-Hey, wait, you're not sick, are you?"

Tekken tilted her head in response to her opponent's question, taken aback by the interruption to their fight. What a strange thing to ask, and just when it was getting so _good_ too... The thing was, she didn't feel sick at all! In fact, she felt _wonderful_...! She could keep going for hours! She was just getting started!

"Huh...? O-Oh, no, um... I'm just... Fighting you feels really good, that's all!"

That earned her an odd look from the other girl. Tekken was used to those sorts of reactions, but she didn't pay it any mind. Everyone got over _that_ quickly enough, and she was in such a haze right now that she didn't even want to think about anything else except for how much fun she had been having with this new person. She hoped it wasn't about to end! Was there some kind of misunderstanding afoot? She hoped not...!

So, paying no mind to anything else, the tipsy-seeming girl said the words that made Lee-Fi freeze up completely.

"C-Can we keep going...? Please...? I... I really want to... _Really_..."

Lee-Fi couldn't believe her ears. It was as though her ears and eyes were telling her two completely different stories. Her eyes were telling her the battle was over, that she had completely and utterly won this fight. They were also telling her her opponent had just as much spirit as she had first thought, but... But that the battle was _over_ even so! Yet that wasn't so...! That didn't match up at all with the message her ears were receiving...! What kind of incredible person _was_ this...?! Just what sort of amazing fighter _was_ this person...?!

"W-Wait... Now? You're ready to fight again _right now_?"

Tekken's face fell instantly. The way the other girl had said "again" like that, as if she had thought they were finished... Did that really mean...? Was it over? Already? After it had been so _good_? Was it not the same for the other girl too...? She had been enjoying herself so much, though...

"A... Are you not...?"

The disappointment on the girl's face was as clear as day. It looked as though Lee-Fi's words had done more damage to the young woman than any of her attacks... no, than all of her attacks_ combined_ had.

Lee-Fi had thought that she was done, that both of them were, but this girl — this amazing, _incredible_ opponent — _she_ was willing to go against Lee-Fi all day if she were given the opportunity. She probably would have even taken Lee-Fi on well into the night as well, no matter who they kept up with their cries! Look at how much she was enjoying the fight...! It was like it was... arousing to her, or something crazy like that! It was... It was _amazing_! But... It was also...

And in that moment, realization struck her.

"Um...? Hello...?"

Tekken watched in confusion as her opponent hung her head.

"I lose..."

Consumed by her own weakness, Lee-Fi did the only thing she could think to.

She ran away.


	4. Training Montage?

"... and so that's what happened."

Ashamed of herself, unable to get the image of the girl, breathless and flushed and eager for more, out of her mind, Lee-Fi had been forced to tell the story to her Lady with her gaze downcast and fists clenched at her side.

Of course, although in the fighter's mind, the events that had transpired had felt much more like "Lee-Fi had been forced," what had actually happened was something more along the lines of "Lee-Fi had barged in on whatever her Lady had been doing to tell her this extremely important story and paid no mind to what had been going on beforehand," but to the devoted martial artist, those were basically the exact same thing.

It was just... She had never been so thoroughly defeated like this before! She still couldn't wipe the image of the other fighter away from her mind's eye — how despite how she had been barely able to catch her breath, how her cheeks had been stained with flushed skin and how her skin had been dripping sweat, those eyes of hers were _burning_ with a _desire_ to go again and _again_...! It took _her_ breath away just thinking about what an amazing fighter this person must have been to still want to fight after such a battle! Lee-Fi couldn't believe such an incredible person had existed all this time and she had never met them before...!

Now that they could finally get in a word edgewise, Noire and Uni exchanged glances as the general continued to wallow in her "defeat." They both knew full well there was a truth to this matter that Lee-Fi was blissfully unaware of, and it was one that neither tsundere wanted to have to explain — the older in particular considering she wasn't sure just how much her younger sister understood about Tekken's... "interests." Realizing it was her duty as the older sister to make sure — she probably should have done better to keep Uni from learning about Tekken's "passions" in the first place — Noire sighed, before she nodded to the door, signaling for Uni to leave.

Lee-Fi wasn't sure what was going on, but with how antsy Lady Uni was acting, she could only watch in wonder as her goddess motioned for Lee-Fi to join her where Lady Uni had been seated a moment ago. Not one to ever defy her goddess, Lee-Fi did this, but she still had no idea what all the fuss was suddenly about.

"Lady Noire...?"

"N-Now listen, Lee-Fi, the reason Tekken — oh, um, that's her name — looked like that after your fight... W-Well, about what she said..."

The CPU swallowed nervously. Gamindustri help her, why couldn't Neptune be around to just blurt things like this out when she needed her to be?! And why was Lee-Fi looking at her like they had just maxed their Lily Rank and she expected Noire to take her to bed or something...?! She was too old to be that innocent! This was like their swimsuit competition all over again...!

"She... She _probably_ wasn't saying that because it was a good fight- I mean, it probably _was_ a good fight, and she probably _was_ really enjoying herself fighting you, but... She was _really_ enjoying herself, Lee-Fi. Like... C-Come closer for a minute, okay?"

As Noire lowered her voice, Lee-Fi leaned in closer and closer. With each new piece of information Noire whispered, Lee-Fi would lean in more and more, until it got to the point that they were within Lily Boosting distance as Noire explained the dark and passionate truth behind Tekken, but as soon as she got close to finishing her explanation-

"I understand, Lady Noire!"

For her part, Noire certainly didn't.

"H-Huh!? You do!?"

Lee-Fi put her hands on her hips and nodded firmly. A broad smile was on her face. She had finally pieced all the parts of this puzzle fight together, and her score was going through the roof!

"Of course I do! As a fellow fighter of the streets, how could I _not_ see the truth? Tekken is such a wonderful and trained fighter that even her _body_ loves fighting, not just her mind and spirit!"

Noire frowned. It was a simple way to interpret what she had been explaining, especially considering she had been going very slow and easy in the hopes of not accidentally breaking up a potential friendship, or who even knew what, before it started, but... That still didn't sound quite right to her either.

"I... I suppose that isn't... _completely_ wrong, but Lee-Fi, I think you're missing a really important-"

Unfortunately for Noire (or perhaps moreso for Lee-Fi herself), the general was having none of that explanation. Clenching her fists, the young woman let out a cry as she interrupted her goddess and continued speaking, passion seeping into her voice like a string of combos and special attacks in a normal series of punches and kicks!

"Lady Noire! I have to tell you...! I'm... I'm so incredibly _moved_ by just how devoted she is, Lady Noire! I've never felt like this before about any opponent-! I have to do it too! If I want to truly rival her, I need to undergo the same kind of training until I enjoy fighting just as much as she does! If I can't love fighting like that, I should just give up! I have to enjoy it even _more_ than she does!"

The goddess' eyes widened. The idea of someone like Lee-Fi picking up those habits of Tekken's... She couldn't even imagine that! No, she couldn't allow it! As Lee-Fi's friend and goddess, she forbade it! It was time to use everything she had at her disposal in order to stop this catastrophe! And with Lee-Fi, that meant... It was time for _half-assed, on the spot excuses!_

"Lee-Fi, you really don't have to train to _that_ level! You've, um... You've got your own style! If you do that, you'll just be copying her! You'll be taking away the thing she liked about you and your fighting the most! I-It would just be insulting to her if you did that, wouldn't it?"

It was lame.

"... Lady Noire..."

It was cheesy.

"... How could I have been so _selfish_!? I almost betrayed everything I've ever believed in! How can I ever thank you!?"

It was perfect.

Smiling at her general, Noire shook her head, letting out a sigh of relief as she sunk into her seat. Lee-Fi not becoming a hyperactive Tekken that begged for more than just fights had been all she could have ever asked for from that.

"Just... Give Tekken another chance, okay? I think you two could be good friends- _Just_ so long as you remember to, um, stay true to your fighter's spirit or... whatever. So no using the same, um, 'fighting style' that she does! ... O-Okay?"

Strangely enough, Lee-Fi seemed to brighten up right away upon hearing her Lady's request.

"I was hoping you would say that! I'm going to go find her right now!"

With that, the fighter dashed out of the room. Maybe she was ready for a rematch too? Noire wondered this for a moment, before she decided it wasn't really her business — so long as everyone was getting along, she could be happy enough with that.

Who knew? Maybe Lee-Fi's energy and willingness to fight would end up being a good match for Tekken's ability (... and willingnes...) to take repeated hits. They might just have been made for each other.

After a few moments of consideration, the goddess, suddenly finding herself starting to blush faintly, couldn't help but mumble something under her breath.

"... Probably in more ways than one too..."


	5. The Epic Conclusion!

Tekken supposed there were worse ways to spend her evening. Having a fight on top of a cliff when she knew nearly half a dozen people who could fly, for example, that made that kind of situation pretty anticlimactic. Maybe good for training if she got to fall off first before someone caught her, but beyond that... Who knew? She didn't have a lot of experience with falling off too many cliffs to be able to say for sure how much she could learn from it.

... yet.

"I should probably see how Kuma is doing one of these days..."

The bear was a good opponent for sure, but just thinking about her furry friend made the young woman recall the fight she had been engaged in earlier that day — and how it had ended so _abruptly_! That other fighter had pulled out just when she was starting to really feel good and enjoy things... What in the world could have caused it? She didn't understand. She was sure it had been good for the other fighter too — it had been all over her face right before she had suddenly decided she had lost and run away...

Tekken would have been lying if she had said she wasn't feeling a little dejected. She had gone from being in the middle of one of the best fights she had ever had to being left alone in the middle of an empty street in no time at all. Was it something she had said? Should she have tried using a taunt to get the other girl to stay with her longer? Or maybe a grapple to hold her down and make it so she couldn't leave like she had would have been more in order instead...

"I wonder if I'll ever see her again..."

Still sitting there all by her lonesome in the empty side street where their fight had taken place, Tekken sighed to herself. At any rate, she supposed she had better head home. It wasn't like she would be so lucky as to be jumped in the same place by the same girl twice in one way. That kind of thing only happened in video games, not _real life_...

"Hey you! I knew you would still be here!"

... Or did it?

The black haired girl raised her head towards the other end of the street. Sure enough... Despite all common sense... There was the brunette with her hair in buns, standing tall and looking as ready as someone could be to go another round. A smile began to spread across Tekken's face as she realized what this meant — and what was surely going to be in store for her in just a few moments' time. She could already feel her blood pumping at the thought of exchanging blows with the other girl once more. This was exactly the kind of thing she trained for!

"You... You came back?"

Lee-Fi gave an affirmative nod as she approached. How could she have let the girl's spirit break her? She could never accept a defeat like this! So long as she could still see the panting, sweaty image of this girl, smiling at her, hungry for more, while she had turned tail and fled, then Lee-Fi knew that as both a fighter and simply as another living being, it was her _duty_ to finish this, to stuff the other girl full of the street fighter that was Lee-Fi! When this was all said and done, it would be _Lee-Fi_ asking if _Tekken_ was ready for more, not the other way around! Because Lee-Fi was not going to lose again!

"Of course I did...! You may have gotten me before, but you've inspired me — I'm not the same person I was the last time we fought!"

This statement confused Tekken somewhat, since she was _fairly_ certain it hadn't even been a whole two hours since the girl had left her alone here in the first place, but who was she to question character development like that? Not she, especially not when it meant she was going to get to fight the other young woman again! If there were fairy tales out there where heroines were abandoned in empty streets after a fierce one on one brawl, only to have the other fighter return so they could resume their brutal, violent, clothes ripping encounter once more, then this would be _just like that!_

Needless to say, Tekken wouldn't be writing any children's books any time soon.

"But... Why...?"

Tekken had a fairly good guess as to why. She may have taken a few blows to the head in her journeys, but none of them had done enough damage to hurt her memory to the point that she couldn't remember the past few hours. She could still remember how some of those punches felt even now... Her spine was starting to tingle a little just thinking about it!

"I want a rematch! I won't let you beat me like that again!"

The brunette seemed adamant about this fact, that is, that she had lost their previous fight and Tekken had won it. To Tekken, though... Just because she had been more willing to give the other fighter another round mashing buttons with her didn't mean her health bar hadn't been lowered first that time. She still didn't understand where the other fighter was coming from, if she was being totally honest. Should she say something? Would it cost her the rematch before it even began...? She didn't want to have it under false pretenses, though...!

"Um... But you beat me before, didn't you?_"_

For a moment, it seemed like the other fighter was taken off guard. Whether it was because she needed to take a moment to reload the replay of that fight to confirm the results, or because the image of Tekken, bruised and battered and all too willing for more, had flashed before her eyes yet again, one couldn't say.

"N-No, I didn't! I definitely didn't! T-That's why I'm here!"

Whatever her reason was, it seemed clear she had no intention of backing down now. Tekken supposed she couldn't argue with that. Yet that begged the question...

"So... N-Now what are you going to do?"

Of course, she already knew the answer to this question. It was as plain as day, as obvious as it was that Arfoire was always going to be the bad guy, but she needed to confirm it this time. There weren't going to be surprise attacks for their second bout. Maybe for their third or their fourth or their tenth or their hundredth or any in-between — Tekken could see from the fire burning in the girls eyes that she had no intentions of giving up, and Tekken had no intentions of rolling over and quitting either — but for this match, it would be head on from start to finish.

Lee-Fi smacked a clenched fist into an open palm, before taking a fighting stance. Her intentions were clear. She was declaring war.

"I'm going to beat you — _POW! — _and beat you — _POW! — _and beat you some more, and I won't stop until you admit complete defeat to me! I don't know what kind of turbo training you went through, but I'll prove to you that I can keep up! I'll never give up again — not until you give up first!"

Most people would have found this sort of violent declaration threatening — at the very least worthy of a call to the local authorities.

Tekken, on the other hand, might just have swooned then and there... if doing so wouldn't have meant missing the fight that was about to take place, anyway.

"R-Really...? Do you really mean that...?"

More ready for a fight than ever, Tekken clenched her fists and took on a fighting stance of her own. A fire was burning in her eyes, just like the one blazing away in the eyes of her opponent. Whatever was going to happen now...!

"Really!"

It was going to be _fun_! Tekken couldn't wait to get this started!

"O... Okay...! But don't say I didn't warn you...!"

Lee-Fi simply nodded, her grin broadening. Her heart was pounding, her blood was pumping, her body was at its best, and she couldn't _wait_ to start the furious exchange of blows once more. Just one look told her that Tekken felt exactly the same way.

There was only one thing left to do.

"Round Two..."

""_Fight!_""

**_the end_**


End file.
